It has been known that the self-organizing film having a repeating structure in nano-scale has different properties from usual films. A self-organizing film having a repeating structure in nano-scale and using a block copolymer has been suggested.
Properties of a film formed by mixing an organic photochromic material with a non-curable polystyrene/poly(methyl methacrylate) copolymer have been reported.
Properties of nano-patterning by using a non-curable polystyrene/poly(methyl methacrylate) copolymer and formed by using plasma etching have been reported.
Properties of nano-patterning by using a non-curable polystyrene/poly(methyl methacrylate) copolymer have been reported.
A film-forming composition containing a block copolymer, a crosslinking agent, and an organic solvent has been disclosed. In a self-organizing film formed by using the film-forming composition, pattern information can be inputted to the underlayer film (for example, an organic film is used) in order to form a pattern of the block polymer in cylindrical form. In order to arrange patterns at target positions in the underlayer film (for example, an organic film is used) on a processing substrate, the underlayer film is irradiated with ultraviolet rays or radiation rays so that the ultraviolet rays or the radiation rays are overlapped with the arranged positions and whereby unevenness is generated or surface energy (hydrophilicity/hydrophobicity) is changed. This allows each polymer chain (A) component and polymer chain (B) component of the (self-organizing) film-forming composition using the block polymer to arrange at the target positions (refer to Patent Document 1).
Methods for forming an acid-sensitive copolymer containing a styrene unit and then forming a self-organizing layer using the acid-sensitive copolymer as a guide are described (Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3).